La revencha del tango
by Emerald-Diamond
Summary: Le tango peut signifier beaucoup de choses, la haine,la possessivité,la passion et...peutêtre l'amour qui sait? Quand le tango frappe Harry de plein fouet, il va le danser...d'une toute autre manière.[SLASH,YAOI HPDM]


**La revanche du tango****  
**

* * *

**Ceci est mon premier OS, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!**

**Auteur:** Emerald

**Rating:** M ( pour , Miam!)

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages sont à la talentueuse J. K Rowling. Je les lui rendrai...un jour... quand j aurai fini de m'amuser avec eux :P

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un SLASH ce qui implique que Harry et Draco vont faire des choses très cochones pour notre bon plaisir! Pour les homophobes, il existe toujours la petite croix en haut à droite!

* * *

On était samedi et il pleuvait. Harry regardait la pluie tomber par la baie vitrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le jeune homme de 20 ans s'était arrêté sur une gouttelette en particulier, la regardant glisser sur la vitre formant une harmonie parfaite avec les autres qui tombaient au même rythme. Il pensait que depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir quelques années auparavant, la vie lui semblait plus monotone. Si il avait bien une seule chose qu'Harry détestait c'était bien la monotonie. Il décida donc d'enfiler un imperméable et de sortir de chez lui malgré la mauvaise température. Il conduisit pendant de longues heures, sans vraiment savoir ou s'arrêter quand il aperçu une pancarte: **Tango Bar**. _Tiens tiens_, pensa Harry, _cela pourrait être intéressant_. En effet, malgré son dédain total envers la danse, Le survivant était fasciné par le Tango. Il stationna et rentra dans le petit studio. Il n'y avait que quelques tables et un plancher de danse. Harry s'installa à une table dans le fond et regarda les couples qui s'exerçaient sur le rythme langoureux du Tango. Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entra en coup de vent dans la salle et scanda: 

-Tous hors de mon plancher de danse, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète? A partir de 7h00 se sont des cours qui sont donnés ici!

De nombreux soupirs de déception sortirent de la bouche des danseurs et le jeune homme,qui était dos aux couples de la piste pour pouvoir mettre un CD dans la stéréo, se retourna et lança un regard noir à tout ceux qui avaient osé prononcer un mot ou expirer trop fort pour exprimer leur mécontentement.

-Je vous rappelle que **JE** suis le propriétaire et que **J'AI** le droit de vous expulser si sa me chante. Heureusement pour vous, ce soir j'ai mieux à faire. Vous pouvez regarder le cours si vous voulez les tables restent à votre disposition. Sinon, **DÉGUERPISSEZ**.

Harry avait immédiatement reconnu la chevelure blonde et le ton autoritaire du propriétaire: Draco Malfoy. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène senti son coeur rater un battement et son estomac se nouer. Il avait toujours su qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour l'ex Serpentard, mais il avait au moins espéré que ceux cis se calmeraient après plusieurs années sans le voir! Il pensa à se lever discrètement et partir sans payer la consommation qu'il avait commandée quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il avait déjà entamée. Malheureusement, son corps refusait d'obéir aux influx nerveux envoyés par son cerveau. Harry ne pouvait que regarder le blond ôter son imperméable pour découvrir une chemise blanche semi transparente et près du corps laissant transparaître une musculature fine, mais saillante sous une peau blanche. Pour accentuer le tout, la chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut. _Inspirer, Expirer _pensa le survivant. _Se concentrer, sur sa respiration...oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je bave?_

-Bordel mais où est Morgane! cria Draco tout en s'approchant de Harry pour s'installer près de lui et mettre ses chaussures.

-Du calme Dray, je suis ici, dit une femme en entrant dans la salle et attirant automatiquement les regards de tous les hommes de sexe masculin, attirés par les femmes.

-Bien, mets tes escarpins nous commençons dans quelques minutes.

Draco mit son premier soulier et commença à le nouer quand il se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'Harry à ses côtés.

-Potter? Que fais-tu ici? dit le jeune blond arborant une mine franchement surprise.

-J'observe, répondit Harry d'un ton énigmatique en essayant de ne pas focaliser son esprit sur la voix suave de Draco.

-Bien, mais sache Potter que, pour regarder un de mes cours, il faut y avoir participé, au moins une fois.

-Euhh...je...alors... vais partir...je...

- Je blaguais espèce d'idiot, répondit Draco sur un ton taquin. Je te réserve tout de même ma prochaine danse. Draco sourit à Harry, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était vraiment heureux de revoir l'ex Gryffondor, et s'en alla.

_Waouh... _était le seul mot qui flottait dans la tête de l'ex Gryffondor en question. Si il avait su que se faire sourire par Draco Malfoy lui aurait procuré tant de frissions, Harry se serait débrouillé pour en obtenir un lors de ses études à Poudlard.

Le survivant était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendu la musique d'un Tango débuter. (NDLA: La revencha del tango/gotan project)

Lumières se tamisèrent doucement et le professeur de Tango fit son entrée sur la piste.

-Bien Morgane. J'espère que tu as pratiqué le second temps, car aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer la chorégraphie dans son ensemble.

-Pas de problème, tu ne sera pas déçu de moi Dray.

-Steave, dit le propriétaire du bar à l'intention de son D-J, pourrait-tu remettre la musique s'il te plait?

-C'est comme si c'était fait M'sieur!

L'éclairage changea de nouveau de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse que distinguer les corps entrelacés de Draco et Morgane dans leurs positions de départ.

La musique redébuta, lentement, comme si elle ne cherchait pas à faire danser les deux partenaires, mais avant tout à les envoûter. Au premier roulement, Morgane bougea ses hanches et Draco lui répondit en descendant ses mains le long des courbes de la jeune femme. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Le rythme recommença à charmer les danseurs et, comme si ils se comprenaient, d'une parole non dite, dansèrent en parfaite harmonie. Draco tenait le corps de Morgane pressé contre le sien, lui lançant un regard possessif. Leurs corps se répondaient parfaitement sur le rythme imposé par la musique. Les mains de Draco se promenaient partout sur le corps de Morgane, la faisant tournoyer. Harry ressentait une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le coeur en voyant le couple de danseurs exprimer une telle passion a travers leurs mouvements. Il y avait, toutefois, certains moments qui étaient pires que d'autres pour Harry: par exemple quand Draco se décolla de Morgane pour partir dans la direction de Harry sur la piste et Morgane le rattrapa, le reteint et se pressa entièrement contre lui. Harry avait pensé arracher les yeux de la garce (traduction Harry Jaloux/Français : Morgane) et les tremper dans l'acide avant de les lui redonner. Après de nombreux et impressionnants jeux de pieds, de passion ainsi que d'innombrables moments souffrance atroce pour Harry, le tango se termina enfin.

Les lumières se ré ouvrirent et les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part. Harry applaudit aussi, juste un peu, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était affreusement jaloux. Draco et sa partenaire saluèrent et le professeur prit la paroles pour parler a son élève:

-C'est très bien Morgane, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Tu peux partir.

Il s'adressa ensuite à son public.

-Je suis très heureux que vous ayez apprécié, mais je vous demanderais tous de quitter puisque dans quelques minutes j'ai une leçon privée à donner.

Harry eu soudainement envie de pleurer: et sa danse à lui? Bien sur, il ne savait pas danser, donc le fait qu'un autre élève allait bientôt arriver le sauvait d'une humiliation totale, mais il n'avait passé aucun moment avec un Draco sympathique-qui-danse-le-tango-comme-un-dieu. _Bon_, **Harry**, pensa-t-il, _sauvegarde les apparences, prends ton manteau et aie au moins la dignité d'aller féliciter Draco de sa prestation._

Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait. Il se dirigea vers la porte ou Draco disait au revoir aux personnes quittant le studio. Le survivant fit sagement la queue pour sortir et adresser un mot à l'ex-Serpentard en passant. Quand ce fut à son tour, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le danseur le devança.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je vais partir, il se fait tard et je ne voudrais surtout pas retarder ton cours privé.

-Potter, si tu pars je n'aurai plus d'élève. **TU** va rester ici et **JE** vais te donner une leçon répondit Draco sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la piste, Draco l'empoigna par le bras et le dirigea vers une table.

-Tu ne pensais pas danser le tango sans l'avoir apprivoisé?

-Bien... en fait...apprivoisé ou non, je ne sais pas danser.

-Et je suis la pour sa, t'apprendre.

Harry, qui était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, avait entendu: **Et je suis la pour sa, te prendre. **

-Quoi ? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas compris ta dernière phrase.

-T'apprendre à danser le Tango, Potter.

-Ah, oui répondit Harry d'un ton d'ou perçait une note de déception.

Draco alla chercher une bouteille de vin rouge et leur servit un verre à chacun.

-Que vois-tu?

_Toi, tes cheveux, ta peau, ta bouche... _pensa Harry.

-Eummm, du vin. Y a t-il autre chose à voir?

- Des milliers. Tu vois, tout est une affaire d'interprétation. Où tu vois du vin, moi je vois les sens. Où tu vois le tango, moi je vois la passion. _Où tu vois Harry Potter, je vois deux yeux superbes, des lèves pulpeuses et un coeur à aimer._ (NDLA: Ouh...mais c'est qu'elles déraillent un peu les pensées de notre Draco!)

Il **FAUT**saisir le tango pour pouvoir le danser. La musique nous dicte nos pas, cette danse la ne se danse pas dans les pieds, Harry, tout vient du **coeur**. Tout **doit** venir du coeur, toute la **passion** représentée dans le tango doit être**en toi**.

Draco se leva et tendit la main à Harry.

-Viens, on va danser.

Harry pris la main qui lui était tendue et tout deux se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le plancher de danse.

-Le tango, commença Draco, est souvent un jeu. Il y a deux partenaires, l'un deux est **aguicheur**l'autre **possessif**. Le tango, raconte une histoire **passionnelle** entre deux **êtres différents**. Le tango, raconte une **histoire d'amour**. As-tu déjà été amoureux, Harry? As-tu déjà été passionné, Harry? dit Draco avec un ton d'espoir.

Le survivant pensait que si le danseur pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il n'aurait même pas posé ces questions. Bien sur qu'il était passionné! Par nul autre que Draco. Bien sur qu'il avait déjà été amoureux! Il l'était à l'instant même! De nul autre que Draco.

-Bien sur! répondit Harry avec feu.

-Alors danse-le, vit-le, exprime-le. Tout ce qu'il y a hors de cette piste de danse doit être oublié. Il n'existe plus que toi, moi et le tango.

À cet instant précis, Harry aurait vendu son âme au Diable pour que la passion qu'exprimait Draco soit dirigée vers lui. Draco lui avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait vers la stéréo pour introduire un nouveau disque dans le lecteur CD. Il alla ensuite tamiser l'éclairage. Harry était seul sur la piste et suivait chacun des mouvements de Draco avec une fascination frôlant l'obsession.

Les premières notes du tango trouvèrent leur écho dans le coeur de Harry.(NDLA: Asi se baila tango, take the lead soundtrack)

_

* * *

Qué saben los pitucos, lamidos y shushetas;  
qué saben lo que es tango, qué saben de compás  
Aquí está la elegancia; qué pinta, qué silueta!  
qué porte, qué arrogancia, qué clase para bailar!  
Así se corta el césped mientras dibujo un ocho, _

para estas filigranas yo soy como un pintor.  
Ahora una corrida,una vuelta, una sentada;  
así se baila el tango...un tango de mi flor!

Así se baila el tango!

sintiendo en la cara  
la sangre que sube  
a cada compás;  
mientras el brazo,  
como una serpiente,  
se enrosca en el talle  
que de va a quebrar.

Así se baila el tango

mezclando el aliento,  
cerrando los ojos  
para escuchar mejor,  
como los violines  
le cuentan al fueye  
porque desde esta noche

Malena no cantó

  
_tendra resorte o cuerda para mover los pies?  
Lo cierto es que mi prenda, que mi peor es nada  
bailando es una fiera que me hace enloquecer.  
A veces me pregunto si no será mi sombra  
que siempre me persigue, o un ser sin volutad.  
Pero es que ya ha nacido así, para la milonga,  
y, como yo, se muere, se muere por bailar._

NDLA(la lecture des paroles de la chanson aide à étoffer l'histoire.Je vous conseille,donc,de les lire.)

**Voilà comment on danse le tango  
Mêlant les souffles,  
fermant les yeux  
pour mieux écouter  
comment les violons  
racontent au bandonéon  
pourquoi depuis ce soir  
Malena ne chante plus**

**Est-il un homme ou un jonc, lorsqu'il fait une quebrada?**

**A-t-il un ressort ou des fils pour remuer ses pieds?  
Ce qui est sûr, c'est que lorsqu'il danse,  
Il est un fauve qui me rend fou.  
Parfois, je me demande si il n'est pas mon ombre  
qui me suit toujours, ou un être sans volonté.  
Mais c'est qu'il est née comme ça, pour la milonga  
Et, comme moi, il se meurt, il se meurt pour danser.**

* * *

Cette musique il n'y a pas de paroles,mais le rythme est bien meilleur que l'original. Certains pourront reconnaître le film Take the lead ou Entrez dans la danse et aussi apercevoir un mouvement que j'ai décrit dans la première partie du OS, un peu plus haut 

Draco s'avança lentement vers Harry, suivant le rythme de la musique. Il passa lentement sa main autour de la taille du survivant et se colla contre lui afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Suis le mouvement, sois le mouvement.

Le souffle chaud de Draco sur la peau d'Harry eut pour effet de rendre celui-ci maladroit: lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blonds avança, l'ex Gryffondor de bougea pas d'un poil ce qui provoqua une collision entre les bassins des deux partenaires. Harry ne pu pas se retenir et laissa échapper un léger gémissement à ce contact.

-Re-re-recommeçons bégaya Harry.

-D'accord, je vais remettre la musique répondit Draco, tout aussi troublé que le survivant.

_Peut-être ferais-je mieux d'arrêter la leçon_, pensa Draco. _Non! _se reprit-il ensuite. Il n'allait avoir qu'une seule occasion d'être si près d'Harry Potter, il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Il devait profiter de chaque mouvement ou leurs corps danseraient en parfaite harmonie, profiter de chaque fois où il ferait cambrer Harry contre son corps et profiter de chaque respiration où il pourrait sentir l'odeur de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Ils se replacèrent en position initiale et, dès que les paroles commencèrent, Draco pressa le bas du dos du survivant de façon à ce que celui-ci se cambre et il fit circonvulser le haut du corps de Harry tout en gardant son bassin fermement pressé contre le sien. Lorsqu'Harry se releva, il se pressa de lui même contre le corps de Draco faisant glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches pour ensuite se décoller et partir. Son partenaire le suivit et, après avoir entouré son bassin par son bras, le fit se retourner. C'est alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'Harry, se mit à avancer vers Draco et celui-ci, de se reculer. Ils ne se touchaient, plus mais était pourtant très près l'un de l'autre. Si près, que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ils ne rompaient jamais le contact visuel. Soudain, le danseur aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta. Celui à la chevelure d'ébène combla l'espace qu'il avait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco tout en entourant les hanches de son partenaire par ses bras. Draco ouvrit ses lèvres de façon à faire danser un tango à leurs langues.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, Draco avait lâché sa bouche pour laisser une longue traînée de baisers sur son cou. Il sentait son souffle erratique contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Leurs corps restaient soudés l'un à l'autre, ondulant au rythme sensuel imposé par ce tango passionné et langoureux.

_Asi se baila tango_ **Voila comment on danse le tango**

L'héritier Malfoy glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes du survivant et releva sa jambe à la hauteur de la taille de son vis à vis pour l'entourer. Il prit les lèvres de Harry avec ardeur, remuant sa cuisse contre l érection naissante du brun tout en se penchant afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Harry était emprisonné dans ce tourbillon de sensations qu'était ce tango. L'air était chargé d'érotisme,le tableau dansant que formaient les ex princes des Serpentards et des Gryffondors était tout simplement magique. On ne pouvait douter de l'amour que se portaient les jeunes hommes.

Guidé par ses sens le survivant tenta de détacher la chemise de son partenaire, avide de voir et de pouvoir sentir la peau nue sous ses doigts. Après quelques secondes d'essai Harry fini par déchirer la chemise et jeta les lambeaux à l'autre bout de la piste. Il décida d'aller taquiner le cou de Draco, mordillant la peau, la léchant et laissant même un magnifique suçon sous l'oreille. Il sentit des mains pressantes se faufiler sous son chandail et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son futur amant ; celui-ci brillait d'envie et il y lu une demande implicite. Draco voulait que le survivant lève les bras afin qu'il puisse enlever le T-shirt et qu', enfin, il puisse savourer la sensation de la peau nue du torse de son futur amant contre le sien. Lorsque leur peau se touchèrent, les deux partenaires ressentirent un frisson parcourir leur échine et venir se loger au creux de leurs reins. Le propriétaire du Tango Bar fut obligé de désenrouler la jambe qui entourait la taille du survivant pour la poser sur le sol, car il sentait qu'une seule jambe ne suffirait pas pour le soutenir encore longtemps. Il vint poser sa jambe de l'autre coté de la cuisse de Harry, de façon à ce que la jambe de Harry soit entre les siennes et sa jambe droite,entre les cuisses de Harry.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers à un rythme effrénés ondulant contre les cuises de leur vis-à-vis sans même s'en rendre compte. Soudain, Draco cessa leurs baisers et vint poser sa bouche près de l'oreille du survivant qui frottait toujours son érection contre la cuisse de Draco la tête vers l'arrière, entièrement offert aux caresses de l'ex Serpentard. Les quelques mots qui lui furent chuchotés à l'oreille firent grandir son excitation, si c'était possible.

-Je vais te sucer Harry, avait dit Draco sur un ton sensuel. Dis moi, tu veux que je te suce? Laisse-moi te goûter, Harry. Laisse-moi te prendre en bouche et te faire des choses que tu n'oserais jamais imaginer même dans tes rêves les plus pervers.

La respiration de Harry se fit encore plus erratique, sa tête tournait, il ne sut même pas comment il fit pour répondre à la demande de son partenaire.

-Ahhh oui, je...je veux. Prends moi en bouche Draco, fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis à toi.

Voir le sauveteur du monde magique à sa merci était une vision absolument jouissive pour Draco. Il conduisit Harry vers le bar, tout en le débarrassant de sa ceinture. Il immobilisa le survivant affin de lui ôter tout ce qui restait d'attirails inutiles (c'est à dire, tout ce qui le cachait la nudité de Harry). Son partenaire fixait le bar en se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici.

-C'est pour que tu t'y accroches, parce que je vais te faire perdre pied susurra Draco à l'oreille de Harry,le faisant frissonner. Il sentit Draco donner des baisers partout sur sa poitrine, insistant sur les mamelons durcis.

-Ne...Te...Surest-ahhhh...Surestime pas Trop...

Il senti Draco sourire contre sa peau, comme si il était fier de presque lui faire perdre contrôle. Enfin, l'ex-Serpentard arriva à sa hampe dressée. Fidèle à sa maison, il fit supplier Harry en embrassant l intérieur de ses cuisses et en effleurant son sexe de sa langue, sans le prendre en bouche ni même y poser un baiser. Ce jeu dura quelques minutes avant qu'Harry, fou de désir, supplie Draco de le prendre en bouche.

Enfin, le blond prit le survivant au plus profond de sa gorge, enroulant sa langue sur son sexe. Il fit de longs vas et viens avant qu'Harry ne l'avertisse qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Alors le blond retira le pénis de Harry de sa bouche, mais parsema des baisers dessus tout en gardant le contact visuel avec son partenaire. Pour le chauffer encore plus, Draco murmurait des trucs salaces:

-Mmm tu es chaud...tu goûtes si bon...ton sperme doit être délicieux... dis moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais...

-J'ahhh... j'aime...j'aime ce que tu me...ah oui ici...fais...

Sachant le regard de l'ex-Gryffondor sur lui, Draco murmura un sort pour se retrouver entièrement nu et, fit glisser sa main le long de son sexe tout en lichant le gland rougi de Harry.

Avec cette vision, impossible pour le brun de ne pas jouir, il s'agrippa au bar pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la jouissance.

Après avoir avalé la semence de Harry, Draco jouit à son tour dans sa main et se releva, satisfait, pour croiser le regard de Harry qui en demandait plus. Il pressa leurs sexes ensemble et entama un mouvement de frottement pour bien faire renaître leurs érections tout en embrassant Harry avec passion, et ce, au rythme lent et sensuel du nouveau tango qui faisait écho à leurs cris de plaisirs dans la pièce.(Tango Cancion/Gotan Project)

Harry voulait plus que les frottements, il voulait sentir Draco en lui, il voulait qu'il lui fasse voir monts et merveilles, il voulait...qu'il lui donne son corps et son coeur.

-Draco...je n'en peux plus...prends moi je...ahhhh

Avant que Harry n'eut fini sa phrase, son futur amant avait déjà insinué un doigt dans l'entre chaude et étroite de son partenaire, le faisant remuer afin d'habituer Harry à cette intrusion. Son doigt heurta le point sensible car Harry se mis à se cambrer furieusement et supplia pour plus.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Draco fit pénétrer son majeur dans l'anneau de chair de son partenaire faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien préparer Harry,afin qu'il n'aie pas trop mal lors de la pénétration, car,ce n'était pas pour se venter, mais la grosseur de son sexe était assez avantageuse. Harry s'arquait de plus en plus, lâchant des cris de plaisirs, et suppliant son vis-à-vis de le pénétrer.  
Draco s'avança une fois de plus vers l'oreille du survivant et,tout en la mordillant de façon sensuelle,chuchota:

-Oh oui je vais te prendre Harry...Nous allons danser ensemble Harry...Tu va crier mon nom Harry...Tellement de fois,que tu penseras que Draco est ton nom,ton univers,ton amant,ton amour...Car nous allons danser,nous allons danser l'amour Harry...Car je t'aime Harry...je t'aime

Harry frissonna à l'entente de ses mots. Oh combien de fois les avait-il imaginés, susurrés aux creux de son oreille dans une étreinte réconfortante, ou bien au moment de la jouissance, ou tout simplement le matin quand il se réveillerait au près de lui...? Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une déclaration d'amour pouvait lui être faite de manière si tendre, passionnée, érotique et sincère. Il retourna sa tête,à la recherche des lèvres de son amour et,tout contre sa bouche,lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi avant de lui faire perdre la tête avec le baiser le plus pur et passionné,de toute l'histoire du baiser jusqu'alors.

Draco avait entreprit l'exploit de les amener derrière le bar, où était caché un petit matelas, car souvent, le propriétaire du bar était trop fatigué pour se rendre à son domicile. Il dormait, donc sur un petit lit de fortune. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour à Harry à même le sol du plancher de danse (quoi que cette idée lui plaisait assez... petit pervers), il désirait qu'Harry garde un merveilleux souvenir de leur première fois,et de leur seconde...et de leur troisième...Bref, il voulait que le survivant en garde un souvenir fantastique de leurs ébats,aussi nombreux qu'ils allaient être. (NDLA: Des vrais petits lapins)

Il allongea Harry sur le matelas et l'embrassa, tout en frottant son sexe contre son entrée. Soudain, il eut un déclic: le lubrifiant??

Draco cessa alors tout mouvements et se redressa. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Harry et prit la parole.

-Nous...nous...n'avons pas de lubrifiant...si nous continuons...sa risque de faire très mal...

-Je ne peux pas attendre... lubrifies avec ta salive...sa aidera à la pénétration, pour ce qui est de la souffrance, j'en fais mon affaire répondit Harry accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire confiant et d'un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco parsema le torse d'Harry d'une pluie de baisers tendres et passionnés. Il effleura le sexe de Harry de sa langue et son partenaire se suréleva un peu afin que Draco aie un meilleur accès à son entrée intime qu'il mouilla abondamment. Lorsqu'Harry lui dit qu'il était prêt, le danseur aux cheveux blonds positionna son sexe et se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser, lui murmurant des mots tendres tout en le pénétrant avec précaution.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime...je t'aimais,je t'aime et je t'aimerai Harry Potter...(NDLA: je n ai pas pu résister à insérer les paroles de la chanson qui me parle le plus ses temps cis. Je la dédie à Alexandre et Mathias.) J'ai attendu tout les soirs pour te voir dans ce bar...tu m'as tellement manqué...

Le survivant laissait échapper quelques larmes sous l'intrusion, mais se retenait aux mots de Draco comme s'ils étaient son exutoire à la douleur. Quand il sentit son partenaire profondément en lui, il se mit à onduler, même si il avait mal, il avait besoin de sentir Draco en lui. Celui ci donna des coups de hanches très doux et langoureux, attentif à l'expression du visage de Harry où une douleur évidente était lisible.

Soudain, Draco heurta la prostate de Harry et l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes cria de plaisir tout en se cambrant de façon à sentir Draco plus profondément en lui.

-Encore...haleta-t-il difficilement, sous le coup du plaisir.

Draco, légèrement enhardi par le cri de son partenaire, lui donna un autre coup de hanches, cette fois un peu plus fort. Une nouvelle fois, Harry cria sous le plaisir qui lui était procuré. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en redemander puisque son amant se pressa de redonner un autre coup de hanches, en exprimant son plaisir par un cri rauque.

Draco fit des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, se concentrant sur les cris de plaisirs de Harry,qui criait son nom comme si c'était le seul mot qui lui était connu. Le seul moyen de le faire taire était de l'embrasser, et c'était une tâche à laquelle Draco s'appliquait avec acharnement. Non seulement leurs bouches et leurs coeurs s'embrassaient, leur corps aussi se livrait à cette danse aussi romantique qu'érotique. Ils s'emboîtaient à la perfection et, à chaque coup, les faisait crier leur amour et leur plaisir.

-Tu es si chaud, si étroit, c'est si bon d'être en toi... dit Draco dans un murmure saccadé.

Après plusieurs coups de reins effrénés, le blond, sentant la jouissance approcher, fit glisser sa main sur le membre rigide de Harry et le masturba au rythme de ses pénétrations jusqu à ce que celui ci arrive à la jouissance. Le cri de son plaisir fit écho à la musique du tango et il se répandit à grandes traînées blanchâtres dans la main de Draco. Sous la vision lascive de son ange secoué par le plaisir, le propriétaire du Tango Bar se déhancha avec acharnement avant d'éjaculer dans l'antre chaud et accueillant d'Harry.

Il se retira du brun et lança un sort de nettoyage avant d'entourer Harry dans une étreinte douce et tendre.

Le lendemain matin, Draco ouvrit les yeux et sentit un souffle chaud et régulier sur son cou et son épaule. Harry avait entouré la taille de Draco de ses bras et s'était, instinctivement, collé près de lui dans son sommeil et avait niché sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond.

Celui-ci se remémora des souvenirs de la nuit passée et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. En effet, ils avaient passé la nuit à s'aimer avec toute la fougue, la passion et la tendresse qu'ils possédaient. En parlant de posséder...Draco allait avoir furieusement mal au derrière après cette nuit... Il serait mieux, pensa-t-il, de reporter son horaire d'aujourd'hui, au lendemain... De plus, il pourrait passer une journée en compagnie de l'ex Gryffondor, ils pourraient continuer à danser, encore et encore, se prouvant leur amour de milles et une façon...Et ce soir, Draco l'emmènerait au restaurant et ils auraient leur première sortie officielle... Ensuite, ils danseraient encore jusqu'au lever du jour, le soleil perçant par la fenêtre éclairant l'image de leurs deux corps enlacés et assouvis par l'extase de leur danse passionnée.

Cette fois, le sang ne se répandit pas sur ses joues, mais se dirigea plus bas, vers un camarade qui semblait plus que prêt à reprendre le rythme effréné d'un tango. Son souffle se fit irrégulier et le blond tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun afin de ne pas réveiller celui-ci avec son érection matinale. Malheureusement, quand il réussi à se décoller et qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour une séance de travaux manuels, il sentit un bras entourer sa taille. Harry s'était placé à genoux derrière Draco et pressa son bassin contre son dos. Le brun déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son aimé et murmura contre sa peau:

-Bon matin mon coeur.  
Il se mit ensuite à frotter son bas ventre contre le dos de Draco, ce qui fit gémir celui ci. La main du brun s'était dirigée vers le sexe tendu du blond, et l'effleurait allègrement.

-C'est combien pour une autre leçon? Dit Harry dans un murmure à la fois rauque et aguicheur.

-Pour toi c'est gratuit, rétorqua Draco tout en se retournant. Il plaqua Harry contre le lit et entama un mouvement de bassin afin de frotter leurs membres durcis l'un contre l'autre.

-Et nous allons danser Harry, encore et encore...jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds reprit Draco tout en prenant la bouche de Harry dans un baiser langoureux.

À se moment précis, tout les deux entendaient le plus beau tango qui aie jamais existé: le tango des amoureux.

* * *

**Voilà...snif snif...Premier O.S de terminé :'( Si vous avex apprécié, laissez une review, si vous avez détesté, laissez une review. Dans tout les cas, laissez une review**

**Bisous!**

**Emerald**


End file.
